Field of Invention
This invention relates to a tool capable of, lifting, locating, positioning and structurally holding a Flat-Panel Display and associated computer hardware as are common in the PC computer or TV industries, in any of the positions as are necessary to suit the computer/TV component operation and the optimum screen viewing needs of:                (2.1) A conventionally seated (desk/table top arrangement) computer operator or TV viewer,        (2.2) A semi reclined computer operator or TV viewer,        (2.3) A fully reclined (or bed ridden) computer operator or TV viewer.        